Perfect
by Gummysmiled
Summary: Jungkook bertemu dengan lelaki yang merupakan hadiah dari sahabatnya untuk dirinya. Jimin namanya. Dan suasana memuakkan seperti saat ini sangat mendorong Jungkook untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sarat akan 'kebebasan'. Jimin sangat amat menggodanya. Oh no. / KOOKMIN, uke!Chim, seme!Kook. Inspirasi datang dari lagu 1D - Perfect. / Ini rada menjurus.


_Gummysmiled's 5_ _th_ _fanfiction_

" **PERFECT"**

Disarankan dengerin lagu One Direction – Perfect MUAHAHAHAH XD

.

.

.

 **PERFECT**

Jungkook mendecih.

Sejauh mata tajamnya memandang, kedua kelereng hitam kelam itu hanya mendapati lautan manusia di sekitarnya. Malam yang sangat penuh akan hingar bingar anak adam yang sibuk berpesta.

' _Namjoon hyung bajingan.'_ umpat Jungkook walaupun di bibirnya terpasang senyumnya yang biasa—senyumnya yang dingin, menyiratkan bahwa ia amat sangat terpaksa menarik kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Selamat Jungkook! Kau akan segera punya keponakan, hahahah." Jungkook ingin sekali memukul keparat di depannya—yang sayangnya adalah teman baiknya sendiri.

"Tutup mulutmu atau akan kusobek sampai bentuk kotaknya tidak terlihat lagi." ancam si lelaki bersurai hitam, yang hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa keras dari sang lawan bicara.

"Hey, santai saja _dude_. Namjoon _hyung_ kan baru bertunangan dengan Jin _hyung_ , bukan menikah, jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan akan dipanggil _samcheon_ lebih cepat dariku dan teman-teman seangkatan kita." Taehyung menepuk pundak Jungkook, yang segera ditepis oleh empunya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa santai kalau aku bahkan kesulitan bernapas di rumahku sendiri, sialan?" bisik Jungkook dengan nada rendah.

Bukannya prihatin, si penyandang julukan 'Alien' itu tertawa lagi. Lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Jangan salahkan _hyung_ mu yang punya teman yang _terlalu banyak_." Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian memandangi hiruk pikuk di sekitar mereka.

Acara pertunangan dua mahasiswa paling populer di kampus. Apa yang lebih buruk dari lautan manusia yang membuatmu sesak napas.

"Dia memang tidak waras." umpat Jungkook, dan dia tidak peduli Namjoon itu kakak kandungnya kalau laki-laki—yang kini sedang memeluk pinggang tunangannya—Kim Seokjin—itu membuatnya sangat kesal.

Taehyung terkekeh, "Daripada kau mengumpat terus seperti wanita PMS, lebih baik kau pergi ke sudut air mancur di halaman rumahmu."

Jungkook mengernyit—karena dikatai wanita PMS—namun ia lebih penasaran akan perintah sahabatnya itu.

"Kalau kau ingin malam ini jadi malam yang _menyenangkan_ , kau datangi dia." Taehyung tersenyum misterius.

Jungkook makin mengerutkan dahinya, "PSK?"

"Jauh lebih berkelas, sobat. Dia laki-laki dan… _hot_." Senyum misterius di wajah sahabatnya berganti menjadi seringai licik.

Sialnya, Jungkook ikut menyeringai. "Aku pastikan kepalamu terpisah dari badanmu kalau kau berani berbohong padaku."

Taehyung melebarkan seringainya, "Kupastikan kau yang menyesal jika tidak melihatnya."

Jungkook berjalan pelan, meninggalkan hingar bingar pesta pertunangan kakaknya, kemudian ia menyusuri halaman rumahnya sendiri yang amat luas. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke air mancur yang berada di sudut rumahnya. Semakin jauh kakinya melangkah, hiruk pikuk itu semakin tidak terdengar.

Kepala laki-laki itu celingak-celinguk, mencari lelaki lain yang kata Taehyung berada di sekitar air mancur. Akhirnya, retinanya menangkap sosok lelaki yang duduk membelakangi benda itu—air mancur, sehingga Jungkook hanya dapat melihat punggung sempitnya yang terbalutkan jas hitam.

' _Jika kau membuatku kecewa, kau akan selesai di tanganku, Kim Taehyung.'_ Jungkook mengingat itu baik-baik dalam kepalanya.

Debaran ini sungguh gila.

Jungkook kelewat penasaran.

Kakinya membawa tubuh indahnya mendekat pada sosok yang nampak sama sekali tidak bergerak itu.

Jungkook berdiri tepat di belakang lelaki itu. Sinar bulan menyinari punggung sempit itu.

"Kau Jeon Jungkook. Apa aku benar?"

Suara halus itu tiba-tiba saja menyapa gendang telinga Jungkook, membuatnya sedikit tersentak kerena terkejut. Suara itu—sangat sangat menggairahkan.

"Y-Ya. Aku Jeon Jungkook."

Tanpa aba-aba, lelaki itu berbalik, berdiri, memeluk leher Jungkook, dan menabrakkan bibirnya dengan bibir Jungkook dengan tergesa.

Sang 'korban' penciuman mendadak itu terkejut tentu saja, tapi ia cepat mengambil alih keadaan. _Playboy_ sepertinya kalah hanya karena serangan mendadak? Mimpi.

Belum ada tiga puluh detik, laki-laki asing yang menciumnya mendadak itu sudah K.O. K.O. dalam artian, ia kalah. Kalah dalam artian, ia berhasil dibuat mengerang manja dan meremas rambut lawannya gemas. Dalam pertarungan lidah gampangan seperti ini, Jeon Jungkook tentu saja mutlak keluar sebagai pemenangnya.

Jungkook menyeringai. _'Siapa kau sampai lancang berpikir aku akan kalah darimu?'_ pikirnya dalam hati.

Tangan Jungkook mulai menjelajahi tubuh mungil itu. Namun, belum sampai dia berbuat _sesuatu_ , laki-laki itu memukul pundaknya. Nampaknya… kehabisan napas.

Jungkook akhirnya memberi kesempatan bagi lelaki di hadapannya untuk mengambil napas sebanyak yang ia bisa.

Cahaya temaram dari rembulan membuat Jungkook akhirnya dapat melihat wajah itu sangat jelas.

Otaknya merekam lamat-lamat pemandangan di hadapannya yang… begitu susah dideskripsikan. Terlalu indah.

Wajah manis menjurus cantik itu.

Mata sipitnya yang terpejam.

Pipi tembamnya yang merona hebat.

Kedua bibir gemuknya yang basah, memerah, teraniaya oleh Jungkook.

Napasnya yang terengah.

' _Yah, kurasa aku cukup kuat untuk tidak langsung membobolmu, cantik.'_ Jungkook jadi ikut mengatur napasnya. Mengendalikan hormonnya lebih tepatnya.

Perlahan, kelopak tanpa _eyelid_ itu terbuka.

Jungkook dapat melihatnya.

Kedua bola mata yang jernih itu… begitu indah. Memancarkan kepolosan yang sangat besar.

"Kau hadiah dari Taehyung untukku?" tanya Jungkook sedikit ragu. Baik sekali temannya mencarikan lelaki seindah ini untuknya. Sayang sekali jika Jungkook hanya dapat memilikinya hanya untuk semalam.

"Ya. Aku." Lelaki itu tersenyum. Jungkook menahan napasnya. Suara lirih dan ringan itu membuatnya gila.

"Kau… kau tahu, kau sudah lancang menyerangku seperti tadi. Apa kau pikir kau mampu mengalahkanku dalam urusan seperti itu?" Jungkook terkekeh. Ia menyudutkan si imut sampai dia menunduk malu.

"Tidak. Taehyung- _ssi_ hanya bilang 'serang bibir lelaki bernama Jeon Jungkook sampai dia tumbang'." ujar lelaki itu seakan dia orang paling suci di dunia.

Wajah Jungkook mengeras, namun tiba-tiba saja dia tertawa. "Kau tidak polos rupanya."

Lelaki itu terkekeh. Ia berhenti memundurkan tubuhnya, dan ganti memainkan jarinya di dasi milik Jungkook.

"Memang tidak." suara lirih itu menjawab.

Jungkook menyeringai senang. "Namamu?"

Lelaki itu mendongak, tersenyum simpul. "Park Jimin."

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk. Sampai tiba pada momen di mana lelaki bernama Jimin itu benar-benar di sisinya. Dalam rengkuhannya.

Tangan Jungkook menyelinap ke dalam baju Jimin, namun segera ditahan oleh empunya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau memang hadiah untukku? Kenapa kau menolak?" serbu Jungkook tidak sabaran, tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh mungil yang begitu pas ia dekap.

"Bukan itu, bodoh. Aku… hanya ingin kau melakukan sesuatu terlebih dahulu." ujar Jimin. Nampaknya ia memang hobi bersuara lirih. Mungkin untuk menggoda Jungkook?

"Oh? Kau menantangku?" Jungkook merasa tertantang. Apa yang akan diminta lelaki sok jual mahal ini?

Jimin tersenyum sembari menarikan jemarinya di punggung lebar Jungkook, "Nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu yang sesuai dengan keadaan kita sekarang."

Jungkook terdiam. Berpikir keras. _'Lagu macam apa?'_

Jimin menyeringai. "Kau tak akan mendapatkanku jika kau tidak berhasil menyanyikan lagu yang kuminta."

Jungkook masih terdiam. Berbagai macam lagu yang pernah ia dengar sepanjang hidupnya melintas di pikirannya. _'Lagu macam apa yang bertema mesum?!'_ teriak Jungkook dalam hati.

Seringai si lelaki manis melebar. Sepertinya keperawanannya akan selamat. Setidaknya untuk hari ini.

"Waktumu habis, Jeon—"

" _But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms_

 _And if you like having secret little rendezvous_

 _If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do_

 _Baby, I'm perfect_

 _Baby, I'm perfect for you_

 _And if you like midnight driving with the windows down_

 _And if you like going places we can't even pronounce_

 _If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about_

 _Baby, you're perfect_

 _Baby, you're perfect_

 _So let's start right now._ "

Jungkook mengakhiri lagunya.

Jimin terdiam. _'Sialan.'_ umpat lelaki imut itu dalam hatinya. Harapannya tak terkabul rupanya. Lebih sialan lagi, suara Jungkook sangat bagus. Jimin kalah dua kali.

Si dominan tersenyum, senyum iblis yang melambangkan kebahagiaan dan kemenangan. _'Aku tidak pernah kalah, cantik.'_ Jungkook menyombong dalam hatinya.

"Jadi… kau mau kita ke hotel?" lelaki itu—yang telah diklaim menjadi milik Jeon Jungkook seorang—bertanya ragu.

"Sesuai dengan lagu itu, sayang." Jungkook mengecup pucuk kepala lelaki di rengkuhannya.

"Gombal." Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya. Mungkin saja dia juga telah jatuh cinta pada sosok tampan yang memeluknya posesif ini.

" _Baby you're perfect._ " Jungkook tersenyum menang.

 **END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-A.N.-**

Wow wow wow, aku udah merencanakan sebuah FF YoonMin tapi yang jadi malah ini wahahahah XD Lagunya enak tapi rada rada gitu yah U.U Dan aku sama sekali gak nerima protes semacem 'kenapa gak rate M sekalian blablabla' ya. Aku gak akan buat smut/yadong/apapun itu. Palingan yang paling parah ya yang menjurus kek gini. Abis lagunya mancing gua ngetik ini secepat mungkin sih XD

Dan kurasa FF ini semacam pelampiasan bagi aku yang merasa minggu ini lumayan (sangatttt) buruk. Masalah datang silih berganti, kampret -_-

Oh, ya. Ini positif no sequel yah XD

Tolong beri tanggapan dan masukannya ya :D


End file.
